Whispering Lullabies
by beautiful black eyes
Summary: Voldie's back and weirder than ever but when he strikes up a deal that Harry can't resist and Hermione steps in, Snape will DEFINATELY have his hands full! contains CP deaging OOC Snape AND SS/OC I don't own any HP characters thanks to my beta deeps85
1. Chapter 1

"You know Potter, this isn't exactly fair, me fighting with a child." Voldemort chuckled.

"Two things wrong with that statement, Tommy. One, since when are you ever fair? and two, this child recalls kicking your butt a couple of times at younger ages." Harry retorted.

_'Potter, you fool! why are you arguing with him? Your just putting yourself deeper into the snake's pit!'_ Severus Snape thought furiously as he stood silently behind his death eater mask, watching the affair.

Apparently, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were kidnapped the last day of the semester right before they could reach the Hogwarts Express.

Despite Harry mocking the red eyed man, Voldemort merely smiled. "Now now Potter, you may want to control your temper. Wouldn't want something to happen to your sweet little mudblood of a girlfriend, would you?" he said in mock scolding.

At his statement, a death eater pushed Hermione into view.

"No! If you touch one hair on her head-" Harry threatened but stopped short when he saw his friend's terrified face.

"Now Harry, I didn't bring you here to kill you." Voldemort hissed "I brought you hear to make a deal."

"Why'd you bring Hermione here then?" Harry asked coldly.

"Well I needed a threat to make you behave yourself, didn't I?" he replied.

Harry didn't reply and Voldemort went on.

"Now then, it seems as though we had gotten off on the wrong foot. I have a potion to de-age you back to 15 months and you can relive your life without your muggle relatives. I will drop you off at an orphanage not too far from here. Perhaps when you are back to this age in fourteen years, you'll reconsider my offer to join my side.

'Fat chance.' Harry thought but didn't voice his opinion. 'I would never join Voldemort's side, no matter what age or year! I would love to re-live my life though, without the Dursleys' Harry thought.

"All right, you've got your self a deal" Harry said and Voldemort revealed a mysterious mint green liquid swirling inside a vile.

Harry gingerly took the vile from Voldemort's hands.

He uncorked the vile and raised it to his lips.

"No!" Hermione screamed as she got free of the man that was holding her.

She ran to Harry, but tripped over her shredded robes.

She collided into her best friend and the vile flew into the air and emptied it's contents onto the two of them.

Slowly but surely Harry and Hermionie began to shrink.

Their hair grew shorter and their teeth began to disappear.

Soon all you saw were two lumps in piles of robes and the lumps were moving.

Voldemort removed the clothing to reveal two babies.

One with chestnut eyes to match her curly hair that was just past her ears. The other had black hair sticking up every which way and beautiful green eyes.

"Foolish girl" Voldemort said. "Severus!" the Dark Lord snapped.

Severus knelt down before the man "yes, my lord?" he stated.

"Take the brats to the orphanage." he smirked. "yes my lord" Severus said again as he scooped the two children up easily.

With that he quickly apparated away.

What the dark lord didn't know is Severus didn't go to the orphanage, he went to Hogwarts.

As he said the password to Dumbledore's office, Harry began to squirm.

"Potter! knock it off, I know you still have your fourteen year old brain and you don't want me holding you, but swallow that blasted Gryffindor pride of yours and sit still! Once we are in the headmaster's office, I'll set you down."

Harry wondered how he knew he kept his memories and settled down as the potions master had asked.

They reached his office and Dumbledore was sitting at his desk with his hands folded, as if he knew they would be arriving.

"Severus! Glad to have you back! and you've brought Harry and Hermione as well" Dumbledore said cheerfully.

Severus set the kids down on the floor and proceeded to tell the headmaster what happened at the meeting. The term 'foolish Gryiffindor courage' came up more than a few times in his tale.

'Snape, why do we still have our memories?' Harry tried to say but all that was understood was the word 'Nape.'

Dumbledore chuckled. "It appears young Mr. Potter would like your attention Severus" He said.

Snape looked down and at him and Harry tried again.

'mem'ries' was what was heard this time.

"You and Granger have your memories because you didn't actually ingest the potion. Good thing too. When ingested, the potion not only de-ages the drinker but makes them grow-up bitter to the world." Severus explained.

Harry's eyes became wide at this statement and he turned to look at Hermione, who's nod confirmed Snape's words. 'I read about it in a book once' Hermione said but Harry was the only one who could understand her.

Albus smiled fondly at the two as they babbled back and forth then looked at Severus with a twinkle in his eyes.

Severus groaned mentally, he knew what the headmaster was thinking.

"Severus I trust you to keep them safe until we find a solution." Severus wanted to say no, he wanted to object about having to baby-sit James Potter's son and the know-it-all.

He wanted to, but instead he nodded wordlessly and told the children to follow him out of the office.

He was halfway down the stairs when he realized that his new wards were still struggling on the second step.

Severus rolled his eyes at them then asked "Do you need assistance?" Hermione blushed and nodded while Harry stubbornly refused the help.

Severus walked up the stairs and lifted the little girl into his arms, then offered to carry Harry one more time.

He swiftly ignored Severus and focused on the next step.

Severus glared at him and descended down the stairs once more with Hermione resting on his hip.

It took about ten more minutes but Harry _did_ make it to the bottom of the staircase.

He beamed with pride for himself as he toddled behind Severus, Hermione asleep in his arms.

A/N: so what did you guys think? good? bad? somewhere inbetween? Message me!:)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everybody! Well, here's chapter 2, hope you like it  I would also like to thank deeps85 for betaing my story and I don't own any of the HP characters, J.K Rowling does so please don't sue 

On with the story!

The trio quickly reached Severus' private quarters. As they entered, Harry stared in awe. The big bat's dungeon was actually ... cosy? Harry didn't have much time to explore though, as he was guided into a bedroom. There was a big suitcase open on the bed with many items packed neatly inside.

"Before you ask, no, we aren't staying at Hogwarts. We are going to my house in a muggle neighbourhood not too far from here." Snape said as he gently laid Hermione on the bed, so as not to disturb her sleep.

Harry watched as the potions master finished packing everything and shrank the suitcase to put in his pocket. As if on cue, Hermione stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

"'Fessor?" A sweet voice called. Severus looked down at the little girl, an unreadable expression on his face.

"We are going to apparate to my house, Miss Granger. Are you alert enough for it?" Severus asked softly.

She nodded her head and Snape again picked her up. Despite Harry's protest, Severus carried him also and with a 'pop' they were gone.

They arrived in a small alleyway and Harry and Hermione wondered why they were there. Snape gazed upon their curious faces and rolled his eyes.

"Silly children" he muttered "Did you really believe we would just apparate into a town filled with muggles?"

Hermione looked down, embarrassed that she hadn't though of it. Harry, on the other hand, glared, as much as a baby could, at his professor. Snape swiftly ignored the look and changed his robes into a black button-up shirt and jeans. He took two handkerchiefs and transfigured them into baby outfits with nappies. Hermione was now wearing a white long sleeved dress and Harry had a green long sleeved shirt and jeans. Harry grimaced at the green colour and nappy while Snape put both into a muggle pushchair and pushed them into the small town.

As they started walking down the street, they were stopped by two women. One seemed older, though her eyes sparkled with a mischievous youth that made her appear years younger. The other was around Snape's age with long black hair and a very light purple colour for eyes.

"Hello Mrs. Omirou" he said politely, kissing her hand.

Mrs. Omirou put her hands on her hips. "Severus Snape! I have known you since you were in nappies, you know that you don't have to be formal with me! Now give this old woman a hug."

Snape obliged and said "Old? Who are you calling old? Why, you get younger every time I see you!"

They both laughed and Snape suddenly stopped when someone caught his eye. "Lana!" He said.

"Hi Sever-" she was cut off by Snape picking her up and spinning her around in the air. She laughed with delight, even when he put her down. "I missed you too" she spoke when she caught her breath.

"Oh Severus! Who are the paidia?" Mrs. Omirou asked. _**(paidia means children in Greek)**_

Severus turned his attention to the pushchair where two shocked little faces greeted him. Both were shocked that their git of a potions master showed such care and love for these women. Severus explained the two women, though muggles but aware of Severus being a wizard, how has he ended up with two students as toddlers.

At the end of his tale, Mrs. Omirou patted his cheek lightly and said "You're a good man Severus. If you ever need any help with-" she trailed off, not knowing children's names.

"Harry and Hermione" Severus supplied.

"We'll be just a few houses down, where we always have been." she finished and the two left.

They reached Snape's house silently and, like his room at Hogwarts, it was also warm and cosy. Severus un-shrank the suitcase and spelled it to put everything in its proper place. He took them out of the pushchair and put them on a big cream couch. Snape knelt down in front of the two and gave each a stern look.

"This is where we will be staying until we can find a solution to your situation. Just because you are now younger doesn't mean you will be able to do what you please. There will be rules you are expected to follow.

"Rule one; you do not leave this house without me or an adult. Two, you show me respect as well as to all of the neighbours. Three, you do not curse or throw tantrums.

"Break any rules and you will be punished accordingly. Do I make myself clear?" he asked.

Both toddlers nodded. Harry was slightly insulted that Snape implied that they would 'throw tantrums' while Hermione was apprehensive about 'punishments' Snape would enforce if they misbehaved.

"I do not wish this to be a difficult experience and I will try my best to make you both comfortable." He promised softly and though neither wanted to admit it, they knew deep down that the man would keep his promise.

"Now, you can't live in these clothes forever so we are going shopping" he said in an annoyed way.

Harry and Hermione shared a look. They had a feeling everything they'd be getting would be black or green or silver.

"Come along" he said as he stepped out the door.

The Gryffindors, afraid that he would leave without them if they dawdled, hurried to catch up. Snape walked up to a car in the driveway and unlocked it. He proceeded to transfigure the pushchairs into two car seats and settled one child in each.. Hermione figured that she shouldn't put a fight up against her professor not only because he is an adult wizard but also because she couldn't even control her magic as yet. Hermione began wondering what age she started accidental magic, but was interrupted with a loud –

"Potter!"

Currently, Harry was kicking wildly trying to hit Snape. Snape was holding Harry at arms length in front of him

"Stop! Right now!" Snape said sternly.

"No!" Harry retorted.

"Listen Potter, I am the adult here and you respect me and that includes obeying me. Got that?" Snape hissed.

Harry panicked and did the only thing he could think of, he blew a raspberry in Snape's face. Snape glowered and Hermione looked away, not wanting to know the fate of her friend. Snape said nothing, but he didn't need to because Harry was already fear-stricken and hence stopped struggling. Snape put him in the seat and then got into the driver's side.

Harry was now absolutely terrified. Not only had he made Snape furious with him, he wasn't sure Snape even knew how to drive. All these years worrying about Voldemort killing him when he was going to die with Snape in a car!

Suddenly the car stopped in front of a muggle store. They got out and Snape carried the two across the parking lot. He retrieved a stray shopping cart and asked "Granger, would you prefer to walk or ride in the cart?"

"Walk 'fessor" she answered and he nodded.

He set Hermione down and place Harry in the cart. Harry struggled to get out of it because he'd rather walk too but Snape was having none of it.

"I can't trust you to walk, Potter, you proved to me before and that perhaps your mental capacities were affected with the de-aging." he said and Harry glared but it looked more like a pout.

They bought many pairs of undergarments and were moving on to outfits. To Harry and Hermione's surprise they received a variety of colours and not just green. Harry received a grey coat, multiple long and short sleeved shirts, pants, and a pair of sneakers as did Hermione except she got a pink coat and many dresses. Her favourite dress was of deep purple colour that was ruffled at the bottom and twirled as she spun. At first she was very shy and only looked at what her professor showed her but once she saw the dress and Snape approved it, he had a hard time keeping up with the little girl.

Harry, however, kept quiet the whole time and didn't give his opinion on his new wardrobe. Severus saw that Potter was just being arrogant and though he tried to ignore it, it was getting on his nerve. Harry's bottom was getting sore from sitting there for so long and he was officially bored.

Hermione was visibly tired from toddling around and Severus wordlessly picked her up and carried her the rest of the time; Hermione didn't mind. It seemed odd, Harry thought, Snape isn't being a git, well to Hermione at least. It seems like after one day she broke through the barrier around Snape's heart and now he was wrapped around her little finger. Harry wondered if _he _could ever do the same. Considering the way Snape was sneering at him, it was not likely … any time soon ... or maybe forever.


	3. Chapter 3

They finished their shopping and headed back to the Snape residence. They stepped inside and Snape announced, "Now before we unpack I'll show you the rest of the house."

They spent about ten minutes seeing all of the rooms in the house until Snape said, "Finally, this will be the nursery."

Hermione seemed to be slowly adjusting to her new role, as she was not bothered in the slightest that Snape called it a nursery; after all, that is what it was right? Harry gave Snape an annoyed look yet walked inside the room anyway. It was split in two, Hermione's side was a lavender colour with soft coloured butterflies painted on the walls and ceiling. There was a dark purple child-sized bed with a light purple canopy, Ade of lace on the top of it. It looked like a room fit for a princess. On Harry's side, the walls were dark blue and there were glow-in-the-dark stars and moon on the ceiling and the bed was dark blue with yellow stars spattered everywhere.

"Hmm... Dumbledore managed to keep everything muggle and he seems to have a keen eye for room decorating" Snape pondered and the kids nodded in agreement.

Once again the children were guided into the living room. Snape sat Hermione on the big cream sofa then guided Harry straight into a bare corner. "Potter, you will stay there for ten minutes and think how your actions could've been different before. Do not move." Snape ordered and Harry, too red-faced from embarrassment to face anyone, obeyed the man.

Snape spent few minutes watching Harry, to make sure he didn't move. Suddenly, Severus' forearm began to burn and he hissed with pain. Hermione, who had just begun to read a book, heard the sharp intake of breath and ran over to her professor to see if he was okay. Harry also heard the gasp and his Gryffindor tendency to go save the day kicked in. He ran from the corner and to the man.

"'Nape-"

"GET BACK TO THE CORNER!" Snape bellowed. Harry didn't need to be told twice.

"Granger! Make sure Potter stays in the corner for another five minutes. I have to go now. Both of you better behave yourselves" Snape warned then apparated away.

The moment Snape left, Harry asked "You'we not weally going to fowce me to 'tay hewe, awe you 'Mione?"

Hermione sighed. "I can't fowce you to do anything 'Arry. You'we obviously stwongew than me. I do, howevew, advise you to." She stated and left to continue her book.

Harry got an evil smile on his face as he triumphantly left the corner. The only problem was Harry was bored. There was nothing in Snape's house that was fun and he wasn't going to just play with a bunch of baby toys!

Then Harry got an idea

An awful idea

Harry got a wonderful, awful idea. _(All rights for that line go to Dr. Suess!)_

Harry went into his new room and found his Firebolt. 'This is going to be fun' Harry thought as he climbed aboard and rose into the air.

Meanwhile, Hermione just ended her chapter and noticed she was the only occupant in the room. "'Aarry?" her small voice called out.

Next thing she knew, there was a flash zooming by her and all around the room. The flash stopped suddenly and Hermione saw that it was Harry on his broom!

"'Arry! What on eawh awe you doing?!" Hermione scolded just as Harry knocked over an expensive looking vase which shattered into multiple pieces.

"'ARRY! 'Nape is going to kill you! Get down!" Hermione yelled.

Harry merely laughed and said, "He can't kill me if he can't catch me!"

He then proceeded to fly and ended up knocking over and breaking many more items. Hermione at first tried to stop him but her pleas to stop fell upon deaf ears. After several failed attempts, she gave up and went on reading her book, wondering which potion Snape was going to use Harry's body parts for.

**~xoxoxoxoxoxoxo~**

Snape made his way through the crowd of Death Eaters and into Voldemort's inner circle. Voldemort talked a while about new proposals on which muggle town to attack next.

At the end of the meeting, Voldemort asked, "Severus, how is Potter at the orphanage? I would like to see your memories of what you have seen."

But you know that old Severus was so smart and so slick that he thought up a lie, and he thought it up quick. _(Again, don't own, I just love The Grinch!)_

"Well, I haven't been looking up on the boy, my Lord. I've had my hands full with my own children" he said coolly.

"You never informed me you have children, Severus. How old are they?" Voldemort asked curiously.

"I didn't know until a few days ago, my Lord. The mother left them both on my doorstep and left. They are about one and a half" Severus said.

"Interesting, very interesting. Bring them with you the next time I summon you. Oh, and Serverus? Crucio!" Voldemort screamed and Snape doubled over from pain.

After a few minutes, Voldemort lifted the spell and scolded, "You do not let your personal life get in the way of your priorities to me! Now you are dismissed."

**~xoxoxoxoxo~**

Snape walked into his house, still aching with pain from the curse. He was NOT prepared nor in the mood to deal with what he saw. Various remains of valuable items were scattered across the floor and Potter was there, on his broom, staring at Severus like a deer stares into headlights. Severus looked around the room, then back at Harry. He stayed silent as he observed the damage then glared at the boy and whispered dangerously, "You left the corner too, didn't you?"

Harry gulped and continued to just stare at Snape. Severus looked at Hermione and demanded "Did he?" She closed her long forgotten book and nodded.

There it was; Snape's last bit of calmness just dissolved.

His last nerve was gotten to.

That little voice inside his head that always said 'Be patient, Severus' had just jumped out the window, fleeing for its life.

Snape was mad.

No. Snape was more than mad, he was livid.

**"POTTER! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU???!!!!! LOOK AT THIS MESS! AND WHAT POSSIBLY POSSESSED YOU TO RIDE THAT BROOM OF YOURS IN THE HOUSE?! DID I NOT TELL YOU TO BEHAVE BEFORE I LEFT? BUT I SHOULD'VE KNOWN! BLOODY BOY-WHO-LIVED-TO-ANNOY-ME DOESN'T FOLLOW ANY RULES! HE'S TOO GOOD FOR RULES!!! WHAT ARE YOU STILL STARING AT?! GET TO YOUR ROOM! AND GRANGER, YOU GO WITH HIM! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KEEP HIM OUT OF TROUBLE BUT NO, STUPID GRYFFINDORS HAVE TO STICK TOGETHER AND GET INTO TROUBLE TOGETHER! WELL, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GO!"**

Snape was breathing heavily and Harry and Hermione ran as fast as their little legs would take them into the nursery.

Harry closed the door quietly and could swear his heart was going to pound right out of his chest.

Hermione sat there with wide eyes and she looked as if she was about to burst into tears any minute. How could she have been so stupid to think that Snape actually cared about her?

Hermione tried to distract herself by unpacking her new clothes but when she found her beautiful purple dress, the first tear had finally fallen. Harry instantly felt a wave of guilt wash over him and went to comfort his friend.. She pushed away from his hug and impatiently wiped her tears away.

**~xoxoxoxoxox~**

Snape came in, still angry but nothing like before. He stayed silent and didn't look at them as he began to wave his wand, muttering spells under his breath. In an instant, the two beds became cribs and each had a mobile hanging over it that matched their side of the room.

"I'm sowwy, 'Fessor" Hermonie said as tears blinded her. Snape looked into her chestnut coloured eyes and his features softened. He wiped away stray tears that were rolling down her cheek with his thumb.

"There is nothing to be sorry for Miss Granger. I shouldn't have left you two alone without knowing you'd get into mischief. You and Potter are infants and I know now that I must treat you as such" Snape said softly.

Harry gaped at him. He most certainly was not an infant! He could take care of himself! He didn't need that git! Hermione was glad her guardian wasn't mad at her anymore and gave into the moment.

Hermione Granger hugged Severus Snape.

At first Snape went stiff, obviously not expecting that. After a few moments though, he picked her up and hugged her back.

She began crying again and he rubbed soothing circles in the small of her back, shushing her until only occasional sniffles were heard.

"Come," he said, "you and Potter need to take a nap."

Hermione allowed Severus to put her into the new crib with very little fuss.. He tucked the soft blanket around her and moved onto his next challenge.

Potter.

Harry crossed his arms and gave Snape a 'not in this life' look. Snape glared at him and whispered, "You are in enough trouble as it is, you either come to me right now, or I can guarantee you will not like the outcome."

Harry took a small step towards Snape. Then another and another until he was in grabbing range for Snape. Severus picked him up and smirked. "Good boy," he whispered in Harry's ear and tucked Harry in like he did Hermione.

"After your nap we will be discussing your punishment. Pleasant dreams," and with that Snape turned out the light and shut the door.

'Pleasant dreams! Ha! How could anyone have pleasant dreams when they know they are going to be hexed into next week when they wake up? How could anyone sleep at all knowing that?' Harry thought and contradicted his thoughts by falling into a deep slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry woke up tensed and alert for anything Snape was going to throw at him.

Snape was busy trying to think of a plan on what to do about Voldemort and 'his kids' when the spell he placed on Potter alerted him that he was awake. 'Speak of the devil,' Snape thought sarcastically.

Severus walked into the nursery with his usual stride.

Harry stared coldly at his professor. Severus replied with a roll of eyes and took Harry out of the crib and into the kitchen.

"Have a nice nap, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked.

Harry ignored him.

"Giving me the silent treatment, eh?" Snape smirked.

Again, Harry ignored him.

Snape scowled and placed Harry in a newly conjured high chair.

Harry gave Snape a mortified look and squirmed in the chair.

"Now now, Potter" Snape chided "Is that any way to behave when you're trying to prove you're mature?"

Harry couldn't help it; he stuck his tongue out at the potions master.

Snape raised one eyebrow and smirked. "If you don't put that tongue of yours back into your mouth then I'd be more than happy to chop it off and use it in a potion.

Harry gaped even though he knew the man wasn't serious… well, he hoped.

"Please close your mouth, Potter, you look like an idiot" Snape said and Harry obliged.

"Now then, I believe you would be hungry considering you haven't eaten anything today" Severus said as he pulled out a jar of unidentifiable mush and a spoon and placed them on the high chair.

Harry tried to open the jar but his little hands weren't cooperating.

Snape batted his hands away lightly and took the jar. He opened it easily and took a spoonful out.

He set the spoon in front of Harry's face and quirked an eyebrow, as if expecting something to happen.

'Oh no, if you're waiting for me to open my mouth like a good little boy, then you are wrong. You're gonna wait,' Harry thought stubbornly and turned his head away.

Severus gave a low growl of annoyance.

Harry knew that growl all too well from potions class; yes it was the if-I-kill-you-and-go-to-Azkaban-for-it-it-would-be-so-worth-it growl.

Harry slowly looked into Snape's eyes and, seeing the piercing glare, reluctantly opened his mouth and let Snape feed him the disgusting gunk that was approved as baby food, only gagging twice.

"That's right Potter, see how easy it is to understand and comply with a request? If you had done this before, you could have saved yourself from the punishment you will be receiving today." Snape stated lightly and received a huff of annoyance in return.

When Severus finished feeding Harry, he was alerted that Hermione had woken up and went to retrieve her.

Hermione had just rubbed the last of the sleep out her eyes when her guardian came into the room.

"Hello, Miss Granger, have a nice rest?" Severus asked.

Hermione nodded and Severus brought her into the kitchen like he did with Harry.

When he brought the spoon to her mouth, however, there was a quiet protest of "I do, 'fessor."

Snape shook his head curtly at the child's request. "No Miss Granger, as I've said before, you and Potter are infants and I am going to treat you as such"

Hermione sighed sadly and had no further complaints throughout the meal.

"Now then, I believe that some new rules are in order" Snape said once when he had both Gryffindors attention.

"You will keep the rules I have given you before, but now you will also have naptime at 1:00PM everyday. I will choose your clothes for the day as well as the food you eat. And, finally, you will go to bed at 8:00 sharp. Any questions?" Severus asked.

"Eight?!" Harry yelled, outraged.

"Yes, Potter, it's the number that comes after seven and before nine" Snape said slowly, which only made Harry's bad mood worse.

"No way," Harry grumbled.

"Potter, you would do well by not talking back, considering that you're already in trouble" Snape warned.

Harry looked away; as if he needed to be reminded of his punishment.

"Is there anything else not up to status with our little celebrity?" Snape taunted.

'Actually yes, living with you,' Harry thought but responded out loud with a sickly sweet "No 'Nape."

The professor quirked an eyebrow and turned to his other ward, asking "Well Miss Granger, anything you wish to put in?"

Hermione shook her head quickly, her hair flying back and forth.

"Very well then," Snape said as he lifted them out of their chairs "go find a corner and put your nose in it."

"'Nape, Mione twied to stop me" Harry confessed.

"Ahh, confessing to get your girlfriend out of trouble?" Severus smirked, "How very Gryffindor of you! But it does nothing to reduce your own punishment."

"Just a fwiend!" Harry said, taking Snape's bait.

"All right, if you say so, Potter" Snape said in an indifferent tone.

"She is!" Harry yelled.

"Stop yelling and go to your corner Potter. Granger, you're free to do as you wish" Snape ignored Harry's last statement which only made Harry angrier as he stomped off to the corner he was in last time.

Snape smirked behind Harry's back. 'How easy it is to fluster him' Snape thought, watching Harry's antics.

After what felt like an eternity, but in reality was only about half an hour, Snape told Harry that his time-out was over.

Before Harry could go anywhere though, Harry felt an odd sensation run through him.

" 'Nape, I…" Harry trailed off, not really knowing how to explain this to his guardian.

"What is it Potter? I have things to do and do not need you wasting my time" Severus said impatiently.

"I-I gotta go" Harry said finally.

At first, Severus wasn't clear on what Harry had meant, but after a few moments, the potions master's eyes widened in realization.

He quickly scooped Harry up, careful not to jostle him, and carried him into the bathroom where a smaller version of the regular toilet appeared.

After Harry came back out of the bathroom, Snape looked down at him and said "I really should make you use that nappy of yours but seeing as I'd be the one to change you, that will not be a part of your punishment."

Harry nodded and sighed in relief. He went to find Hermione and the two talked together and played for hours.

Snape sat in the living room, drinking a cup of tea and listening to the laughter erupting from the other room.

***

Before any of the residents of the house knew it, the clock struck 7:00. Snape sighed knowing what he was about to say was going to start a new war.

"Bath-time" Severus said when he reached the nursery.

The two looked at their professor, then to each other, then back to him with wide, unblinking eyes.

"Hawwy or me?" Hermione asked.

"Both of you, Granger. Parents with infant twins bathe the two together " Severus said and picked them both up quickly.

The children's eyes grew even bigger at Snape's last statement but it only registered when they were in the bathroom, door locked and bath water running.

Severus figured he would get the hardest part out of the way and undressed Harry and placed him in the bathtub, Harry of course fighting him all the way, causing a few shouts of 'Potter!' and "You little brat!'.

Snape then turned to Hermione.

"Now I know that this is as uncomfortable for you as it is for me but I'm afraid that this is the only way seeing as there are no other females here. I'm sorry but we have to do what must be done and I will try to make this quick, now do you need assistance undressing or can you handle it?" Snape asked.

"No" Hermione said quietly.

"No, you do need assistance, or no you do not?" Snape asked.

"No" Hermione said a little louder, backing away from the man.

"Miss Granger, do you perhaps wish to clarify that answer for me?" Snape asked quietly with an impassive look plastered on his face. He had understood what she meant now, and surreptitiously dared her to challenge his authority.

"No Baf!" She yelled and ran to the other side of the somewhat large bathroom.

"Granger, cease this behavior at once" Snape ordered, not bothering to run after her but walking calmly over.

Hermione attempted to run again but Snape's long strides made it impossible. Snape picked her up and held her so that she wouldn't be able to get away again. When Hermione saw that she couldn't get out of it, she began to sob loudly.

"Are you that uncomfortable with me bathing you?" He asked.

Hermione shook her head and sniffled pitifully.

He didn't find it that big of a deal; fathers bathe their daughters like this every day.

Severus put two fingers underneath her chin so that she would look up at him "Then what's wrong?" He asked as her eyes filled up with tears and she looked away from him.

"Nothin'. I'll take the baf" she said in a defeated voice.

She squeezed her eyes shut and lifted her shirt.

Severus was shocked when he saw a big bruise on the side of her stomach. He hadn't seen it before, seeing that she was covered with her robes when she was de-aged.

"What happened, Miss Granger?" Severus spoke in a barely audible whisper.

She looked up at him, her big eyes fearful and ashamed, as she said -

"Daddy."


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

"_Daddy"_

No amount of spying, which had taught him to expect the unexpected, could have prepared Severus for what had just come out of Hermione's small mouth. For once, Severus had no idea what to say.

Hermione began to cry once more, pulling Severus out of his stupor. He instantly picked her up, whispering words of comfort into her ear and rocking from side to side.

It took about fifteen minutes to calm the child down and Severus set her down again.

"Miss Granger, does your father hit you often? What about your mother? Is it due to the fact that you're a witch? When did this start?" Severus began asking questions but Hermione didn't answer any of them.

"Don' wanna talk 'bout it 'Fessor, not now" Hermione said, her voice a bit hoarse from crying.

"Alright, we do not have to discuss this matter now, but we will be having a talk later, understood?" Severus said firmly and Hermione gave a small nod.

She finished undressing and Severus placed her into the bathtub opposite Harry.

The two toddlers looked at each other and Harry sent Hermione a sympathetic, yet understanding grin to which she responded with a smile of her own.

They smile lasted only for moment as they realised that they were in a bath. Together. _Naked. _

The two little faces turned a matching scarlet color as they quickly looked away and into the bath water.

"Oh please, Potter I thought you viewed her as_ just a friend_? The way you're acting it would seem she_ is_ more your girlfriend, like I said earlier" Severus said as an attempt at distracting the little girl on the right side of the tub and maybe get her to smile again.

"Not my giwlfwiend!" Harry stated for the second time that day. Honestly, how many times was the man going to bring up this little fantasy he'd created?

"If you insist, Romeo" the man said while rubbing the baby shampoo into his wards' fine hair.

Harry glared at the potions master but obeyed when Snape told both of them to close their eyes so that he may rinse their heads off.

"I hope you know that your little glare has no effect on me whatsoever. Frankly, it looks more like a pout" Severus stated.

Harry couldn't take the taunts of this man anymore; he had to fight back somehow, but what could he do? The man was right in front of him and he was surrounded by water…

_Light bulb._

The next thing Severus knew, his face and the front of his shirt were covered in water due to a certain little menace on the left side of tub.

Severus was about to lose it on poor Harry once again when a sweet little laugh stopped him in his tracks.

The laughter echoed through the room as both males turned to look at Hermione.

She wore a big gummy smile with a few teeth poking out and her face radiating with sweet innocence.

Harry looked at his professor and began to join in with cute laugh of his own.

Severus rolled his eyes and smirked at the tots.

Then he lightly splashed both children, which started a whole new round of giggles.

Severus shook his head, muttering "silly children" the smirk never leaving his face.

Once the bath was finished, Severus charmed his clothes dry but decided to dry and clothe the kids by hand, to bide himself more time to think how to handle this situation with Hermione.

When dressing Hermione, the potions professor summoned a small jar of healing salve and applied it to the bruised area.

Hermione threw him a grateful glance and Severus responded with a small nod.

He led the children to the living room which Harry has come to know as the 'big conversations' room.

He sat them on the sofa and took a seat in front of them on the coffee table.

Severus looked Hermione straight in the eyes, looking at a stranger rather than the irritating 'know-it-all'.

After all, these weren't the eyes of the quiet little girl Severus had known before, even when she was older; these eyes were darkened with hurt, helplessness, and doubt.

"Miss Granger, I know your upset and untrusting of me as of now; not that I've given you much reason to trust me in the past, but you need to tell me about your home life" Severus spoke softly but sternly to the distraught child.

Hermione nodded and took a shuddered breath, trying to hold in the tears that were building up in her eyes.

"Mommy didn' hit me, only Daddy, Mommy watch bu' didn' say nuffin'" Hermione said weakly and Severus silently encouraged her to go on.

"Daddy dwunk a whole wot; dey muggles an was scawed when I dids magic. Tol' me I was monster…" Hermione trailed off at this point and began to sob.

Both Harry and Severus felt like a knot in their stomachs as both of them also had a guardian who did not accept them for who they were at one point.

Severus picked Hermione up and began to pace back and forth rubbing comforting circles in her back, but Hermione continued to cry.

"I not monster" she mumbled over and over again into her professor's shoulder and every time Severus would reply with a "No you are not, I know you aren't."

The young girl eventually cried herself to sleep with tear tracks still visible on her face.

Severus wiped the tears away but looked up when he heard a small sniffle from the couch.

Harry knew what it was like to be abused and couldn't stand to know that his best friend, _his sister_, has been through that sort of pain.

Severus carefully picked Harry up as well and began to pace once more, this time whispering "Don't worry Potter, she's safe now. Nothing like this will ever happen to her again, I'll make sure of it."

He cleaned Harry's face of any tears like he did Hermione's and placed the children in their cribs.

However, when he put Hermione down, she woke up slightly and clung to Severus' shirt, whimpering slightly.

Severus sighed heavily and did the first thing he remembered his mother doing for him when he was upset; he began humming a sweet, hushed tune.

Both toddlers were oddly calmed by the soothing song that was sung that night by their potions professor-turned-guardian.

The last thing Hermione and Harry remembered before succumbing to sleep was the song - their whispered lullaby from Professor Snape.


	6. Chapter 6

Snape quietly exited the nursery, dimming the lights and shutting the door absentmindedly.

He had a lot to sort out, and he didn't know where to start from.

He sat down in his big armchair and sighed.

He couldn't send the girl back to her home, but where would she go once they found a potion to re-age the children?

'_IF they ever find a potion to re-age the children…but either way, you've been doing a pretty good job so far Severus; why can't you take her in?'_

Severus scowled at his inner voice, the one that sounded suspiciously like a meddling old headmaster he knew.

Him? Raise the little Gryffindor know-it-all that he's detested for years?

'_Impossible_.' Severus settled with himself deciding that was all he was going to say about it.

Severus laid his head back and closed his eyes, fighting off the headache that was beginning.

~XoXoXo~

Severus woke with a start when a spell alerted him that Potter was awake.

He hadn't even realized he'd fallen asleep. His eyes flew to the clock on the wall.

2:37 AM. Severus sighed and made his way to the children's room.

~XoXoXo~

Harry woke up, pulse rushing and heart racing.

'Just a nightmare, it's not real…not real,' Harry comforted himself, trying to get his hitched breathing under control as few tears slipped from his large frightened emerald eyes.

Severus' quick, silent strides brought him into the nursery faster then Harry had time to wipe away his tears; unaware of the man standing few feet away from him.

"Potter, what in Merlin's name are you doing awake at this hour?" Severus asked.

Harry froze.

He kept his back turned to the professor so that his tears would not be seen and answered with a mumbled, "can't sweep 'Nape."

"Now, why don't I believe you, Potter? Perhaps because you've been asleep up until only minutes ago? If you weren't able to sleep then you wouldn't have fallen asleep in the first place." Severus commented but then had an after thought and grew serious. "Did you have a nightmare, Potter?"

"No, just can't sweep" Harry stuck to his original lie. After all, he had never told anyone about his nightmares and certainly wasn't going to start with _this _man, of all people.

Severus knew the brat was lying, but he had too much on his mind to argue with the child. If he did not want to tell Severus about his nightmare, that was fine with him.

"Very well" Severus said and reached down over the bars to pick Harry up.

"What awe you doin'?" Harry asked once in the professor's arms.

"Shh, just assisting you in falling back to sleep, now relax" Severus said while patting Harry's back in a familiar rhythm he had used when he babysat Draco years ago.

Harry, however, tensed at Snape's words. He didn't want to go back to sleep! The nightmare would return to haunt him just as it has been for months now.

Plus, if he fell asleep and woke again tonight Snape will know about his nightmare and most likely laugh at him for it.

Snape felt the boy's body tense. "Potter, I told you to relax" he scolded softly.

"Sowwy" Harry muttered and relaxed the tiniest bit.

Snape began walking from one side of the room to the other while continuing the soothing patting.

Harry's eyelids involuntarily began to slide shut and he squirmed away from the patting in order to stay awake.

Snape sighed and repositioned Harry so that Snape's arms wouldn't allow him to move anymore and began the process of lulling the boy to sleep again.

Within minutes Harry was asleep but after settling Harry back down into the crib, Snape stayed and sat in the rocking chair, waiting for the boy's nightmare to begin.

He wasn't disappointed as not even an hour later, Harry began to whimper in his sleep.

"'M sowwy," Harry mumbled in his sleep.

"Pwease, no, NO!" Harry's voice gradually began getting louder so Severus quickly cast a silencing spell around himself and Harry, as not to wake the other slumbering occupant of the room.

"NO PWEASE UNCLE, DON' HUWT ME 'GAIN! I BE GOOD!" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs.

Severus quickly picked Harry up, bouncing him lightly in an attempt to break him from the dream. "Potter? Wake up now, it's all right, it's just a nightmare."

Harry didn't wake up though; he just continued to beg his uncle to stop hurting him. Tears began falling in his sleep and he started to hyperventilate.

"Potter! Wake up! You aren't with your uncle; you're here with Professor Snape. Come on, Potter, wake up. WAKE UP!" Severus yelled, startled at the severity of Harry's condition.

Harry's eyes snapped open at the harshness and panic in his professor's voice.

Harry tried to calm down but found that he couldn't.. Though his mind knew it was only a nightmare, his emotions were overwhelming him and he desperately craved physical comfort. That nightmare was one of the worst he'd had yet.

Once he focused and took in his surroundings, Harry latched onto Severus' heavy black robes and cried into his chest.

Severus held the boy like he did before; whispering comforting words into his ear and pacing the length of the nursery and patting the small boy's back soothingly, amazed at how worried he had become for the boy.

Once Harry could not cry anymore he immediately felt embarrassed.

Had he really just cried in front of his Professor like that? Oh Merlin…

"Potter, there is no use trying to hide your nightmares anymore. Would you care to explain what happened in your nightmare? What did your relatives do to you?" Snape asked.

"Nothin'" Harry said. '_After all, it isn't a lie; my relatives don't hit me, only my uncle. My aunt yells a lot but never hit me and Dudley was a bully to everybody that was smaller than him.'_

"Potter, do not insult my intelligence with that pathetic lie. Now I expect the real story" Snape warned.

Harry sighed and told the man what he's lived like for the past 13 years. After he told Snape everything he just looked at the man blankly, his story not affecting him like Hermione's did hers; more like he was numbing himself from the pain.

"Potter…I-I thought Professor Dumbledore checked up on you occasionally" Snape said, stunned at the thought of the Golden Boy's home life.

Harry shook his head. "No, didn' know magic was reawl until Hagwid came when I turwned 'leven." he said and Snape's facial expression turned enraged.

Oops. Maybe Harry wasn't supposed to tell him that.

Did he just get Dumbledore in trouble? He hoped not; it wasn't fair to blame the headmaster; he wasn't the one who abused him.

Maybe he had just gotten himself into trouble?

He didn't think he had done anything wrong but since when did that matter?

He never knew what he had done wrong at the Dursley's either yet that didn't stop the pain that would rain down on him almost daily with Uncle Vernon.

"Sowwy" Harry mumbled suddenly, confusing the Potions Master.

"What on earth are you apologizing for?" Snape asked.

Harry shrugged.

"Don't apologize if you've done nothing wrong!" Snape snapped and Hary went to apologize once more only to be sent a glare from Snape to stop him.

Severus accioed a bottle of Dreamless Sleep and a bib.

Once the bib was, to Harry's displeasure, tied around Harry's neck he gave the boy the phial with one order;" Drink."

Harry did so but halfway through the potion he began to get drowsy and Snape was thankful he thought of the bib.

Snape took the potion away and wiped off the liquid that had dribbled down Harry's chin.

Harry was put back into the crib as he fought to stay awake and wondered why Snape stayed there.

"Isn't that what children usually want after a nightmare? 'Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?'" Snape said, imitating Harry's de-aged voice while Harry pouted.

"Don' need you to stay" Harry said, trying to make his voice sound deeper even though it came out mumbled due to the potion.

Snape smirked. He leaned lightly on the crib crossing his arms and looking down at Harry.

"Stop fighting the potion and go to sleep, Potter"

Harry began mumbling again but this time Severus couldn't understand a word of it.

Harry was so incoherent in fact, that he didn't even register when Severus brushed his stray bangs back out of his face.

He didn't bother putting the charm on the kids again because he was positive they were both out for the night.

~xoxoxo~

"Albus Dumbledore's office!" Severus yelled while throwing the floo powder into the fireplace.

"Severus, my boy!" Dumbledore greeted cheerfully.

"Albus, we need to talk" Severus spoke in a tone that he usually saved for his dunderhead students.

Albus came through the floo and Severus immediately shot questions at him.

"Albus, how on earth could you have left Potter with those muggles?! Muggles that hate magic and literally tried to beat it out of the boy! Why didn't you have anyone check up on him? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" By the time Severus was done yelling, he was breathing heavily.

"The-They _beat _him?" Albus said in an astonished whisper.

"Yes Albus. Apparently blood wards do not protect one against their own blood." Severus sneered.

"Tell me, do you care for any of your student's well-being?"

"Of course-"

"Then why, earlier this evening, did I discover that Miss Granger's father abused her for THE SAME REASON?!"

"Little Hermione…" Albus said in a strained voice.

"Yes," Severus said, anger dissolved at the memory of the little girl crying.

"Where are they?" the headmaster asked.

"Sleeping," Severus didn't want to mention Harry's nightmares just yet.

"No, we're not," A small voice stated.

Sure enough, the two men turned to find Harry and Hermione rubbing the sleep out of their eyes.

Severus glared at the two.

"Why aren't you sleeping and how did you get out of your cribs?" he asked.

They gave him a mock-insulted look that clearly stated _' Did you really think we couldn't get out?' _

"We cwimbed, 'course," Harry said cheekily and Hermione giggled.

"Hewwo Headmastewr," Harry and Hermione greeted.

"Hello children," Albus greeted back, a grim smile forming on his lips.

"Harry, Hermione, I- there are no amount of words that would express how sorry I am. I should've known. I should've checked up on my students, especially those with muggle families. And though it doesn't account for much, if anything at all, I am truly, deeply sorry," Albus said.

"It's not youwr fauwlt!" Harry said, not believing Dumbledore would blame himself.

"Hawwy's wight," Hermione added "It's Daddy's and Duwrsley's fauwlt."

Both kids ran over to Dumbledore who knelt down and welcomed them with open arms.

"Thank you, little ones," Albus said, hugging the little Gryffindors close.

"Headmaster I…apologize for my prior eruption, it was uncalled for," Severus muttered sheepishly.

"It's quite alright Severus," Albus said. "I can't say I didn't deserve it and I understand you were just being protective of your children."

"Albus, they are _not_ my children,"

"I never said they were, my boy,"

"Yes you did. You said I was 'being protective of my children'"

"Severus, I can assure you I didn't, but they say the mind plays tricks on you when you want something enough," Albus said, the infamous twinkle in his eyes.

Severus got up and picked up Harry to bring him to bed, mumbling about manipulative headmasters.

Albus chuckled at Severus, picked up Hermione and followed the man he had always thought of as a son into the nursery.

"How are you even awake Potter? I gave you a Dreamless Sleep," the professor asked.

"Most of it didn' get in my mouf, 'member?" Harry mumbled, his face turning a soft pink color.

"Ah yes, perhaps next time I should try putting the potion in a bottle," he suggested.

Harry groaned at this and Severus smirked.

The potions professor tucked his young ward in for the third time that night while Dumbledore chose to rock Hermione in his arms for a while longer.

The headmaster smiled at the small girl.

"Miss Granger, I must say if you told me that you were really a cherub disguised as a human, I wouldn't doubt it."

Hermione gave him a sleepy smile in thanks and yawned cutely.

Albus chuckled and continued to rock her until she finally fell asleep.

'_How could anyone hit a sweet innocent child?' _Albus thought with a sad sigh as he tucked Hermione in carefully.

He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand and whispered "I hope you are blessed with pleasant dreams, little one."

Albus followed Severus into the kitchen where Severus set out two glasses of fire whiskey.

Severus quickly downed his drink.

"Albus, I must go to the children's families tomorrow…don't worry I won't murder them," Severus quickly added after Albus sent him a reprimanding glance.

"Will you look after the children though? I do not want them anywhere near those people?" Severus asked.

"They are still mentally fourteen Severus, do you really think they would want or need a babysitter?"

Severus then proceeded to tell Albus the long story of how the kids had managed to get themselves into trouble the first day here and the new arrangements.

"You know I would love to watch them Severus, but I have a meeting with the Weasleys, they have been worrying themselves sick since Hermione and Harry weren't on the Hogwarts Express," Albus explained.

"What about your neighbors?" he suggested.

Severus shook his head.

"No, Lana is coming with me to help control my temper, she always was better with people. And , well... I don't think she could handle two magical toddlers…especially these two," he sneered at the last part, thinking of all the trouble the Golden Trio had gotten into the past four years.

"Well, how about Draco?" Albus asked.

"Draco? The same Draco who fights like cats and dogs with Potter and calls Miss Granger that awful word?" Severus asked while raising his eyebrow.

"I'm sure he is mature enough not to let the children get to him and responsible enough to care for them for a few hours. Of course, if not we could always ask Remus or Sirius…" Albus trailed off.

Severus grimaced.

"Alright, I'll call Draco."


End file.
